Shock for Hitsu!
by Shinigami-Kay
Summary: After visiting the world of the living on a mission (after Kurosaki time) he meets a girl (Kayleigh) who can see him. READ TO FIND OUT MORE!
1. 1The meeting!

"Normal day equals normal life right?" Kayleigh Murmered as she walked through middle-school, but today was no normal day because during break she saw a person dressed in a black cimono with a hell butterfly at his ear.  
"Yes Rungiku I know! I am a captain after all!" he muttered to the butterfly. Was he some kid who liked to play dressup? Kayleigh's arm reached out before she could stop herself. She caught his arm. She saw his eyes widen from the reflection off the window. He turned to see Kayleigh, her short blue hair matching her blue eyes. "Can you see me?" he asked in quite a lot of shock.  
"No NO! I can't, are you an idiot I'm holding you! What are you and who are you,"  
"I'll tell you later," he said before he yanked her onto his back.  
"Hey!" she said in anger, "Just tell me,"  
"I'll tell you once were in the street," he stopped for a second and listened to the clicking of the hell butterfly. "Just a human girl Rungiku, she can see me!"  
"Why is it such a shock?"  
"I said I'll tell you later!" he snarled. He had an Icy personality. He placed his hand on the window ledge and jumped out.  
"You'll kill us!" I said in anger, "This building is six-stories up! That's to high to jump," he landed like a cat before running towards the park. He flicked open a phone (Atlast something moden).  
"Got it!" he said in tryrump, "Rungiku, just about to take on Hollow 11243 any info on it?" Kayleigh heard random clicking.  
"50 shinigami? Really 50 of out men died to this beast? Must be lowly ranked I'll kill it no matter how many men it had killed!" Another set of random clicking, "I'm not cocky, It's just I'm strong! Think 'bout it, I am a captain, your my Lutenant!" he let go of Kayleigh, she fell to the ground with a thud.  
"Oi, whether your a captain or not, your still a little brat!" she said in anger as she got to her feet and brushed her legs down. He stopped speaking to this 'Rungiku' brat, and cocked his head to face Kayleigh.  
"What did you just call me?"  
"I called you a brat you little brat!"  
"I'll let you know who I am-" a sudden roar let rip. ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR! With in a spilt second this boy had a sword -Not fake but real- and had it pressed against a monsters teeth, it had a mask made of what looked like plaster. "I won't let you get her!" he screamed. Kayleigh's eyes widened in shock. "Don't you understand? Your life span has en-" his body was forced back and blooded poured like rain in red droplets from his sweaty skin. I got to my feet.  
"Is it me you want?" Kayleigh asked the monster simply, "Or do you want that boy?" she opened her arms wide, offering her body as sacrifice.  
"No! Dont! One soul wont keep them pleased for long! Just run away! I sacrifice myself everyday I am alive, Your to young to be fighting!" yelled the boy from behind her. Then suddenly a body crashed infront of her.  
"Go to the white haired dude now!" she commanded.  
"Rungiku I said I could handle this!"  
"Well you couldn't!" I backed down and ran towards the dude. I knelt infront of him, he looked like he was in a lot of pain but still he looked me in the eye, twisting his sword in his hand.  
"I'm going to pass on my Shinigami powers onto you, you will become a Shinigami, you've got to win this! Tell me your name!"  
"I'm Kayleigh Ambori,"  
"I am Toshiro Hitsuguya," and with that he impaled the sword in her chest.


	2. 2Hyoimaru, gone forever?

An instant after she stood in front of the Hollow, black cimoni blowing in the breeze and a sword's sheaf tied to her waist. She placed her hand on the hilt. Toshiro thought the sword pretty small even though the Hollow was after her.

"Have a nice death, why don't you Monster!" she said cockily.

"Just finish him off!" said Rungiku, who had been flung back. Kayleigh ripped the sword from it's sheaf, it instantly grew in size, taller then her herself. Toshiro's eyes widened in shock, how could she even hold that sword, let alone compress its spiritual power. She ran forward The sword was brought across his body, smashing it's mask into a million pieces. It died instantly. It disappeared into the air as Kayleigh re-sheaved her sword and turned towards the two people in pain.

"Who's hurt more?" she asked as she felt in her back pocket, Toshiro looked up.

"What?"

"I said! Who's hurt more!" she repeated in anger. At last, there it is.

"Rungiku is," but Rungiku got to her feet.

"Captain, no need to lie," Shinigami, Kayleigh thought, God of death? she was a god of death! Like her big brother and mother!

"Alright, I'll heal you both! Ugg no need to fight," she said with slight cocky attitude. She pulled out her heal cover. Unfolded it and ripped it in half."Put it on the most harmed area alright?" they both nodded and Rungiku went to her shoulder, and Toshiro his chest. "It lasts 1 hour without it's owner, so it wont last to long. Heal what ever you can," she said as she looked at the floor. She was about to walk away when something hit her hard in the back. She looked up, Toshiro had a few more rocks in his hand.

"Don't walk away from us now!" said Rungiku as she got to her feet.

"I'll walk away if I want,"

"What about your heal cover?"said Toshiro, she only just realized it but he was now wearing a white Kimoni.

"I have loads it don't matter," she swallowed, "Why are you wearing a white kimoni instead of a black one?"

(Toshiro's POV)

I looked at my arm, NO! Not all my powers surely! How could she have absorbed the all? My body felt so weak, like I had nothing left. I got to my feet.

"Aha! Captain! Your hair matches your clothing! All white!"said Rungiku with an noninfectious laugh.

"Shut up," I snapped before reaching from my zunpacto, I clenched thin air, it was gone. Hyoimaru was gone! "Hyoimaru..."

"Captain? Is he gone?"

"Yeah" Toshiro sighed, "Hopefully not for good!"


End file.
